Funambule
by Volazurys
Summary: Les derniers instants de Naomi Misora...


**_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous. Voilà, cette scène m'a beaucoup émue, et j'avais envie de retranscrire les sentiments qu'a pu éprouver Naomi Misora, avant de mourir... D'ailleurs, on ne retrouve jamais son corps, ce qui fait que... Non, je me tais._**

**_Si j'en ai le courage, alors je proposerai peut-être une fic sur l'hypothétique survie de la jeune femme._**

**_Bonne lecture sinon!_**

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage du manga ne m'appartient ; il en est de même pour l'anime, ainsi que l'univers général de Death Note.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Funambule<span>

- Vous me rappelez L, voilà pourquoi.

Elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Vous me faites la même impression que lui.

Après un instant de réflexion, le lycéen devant elle finit par lui dire, entre autres:

- Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre notre équipe?

C'était une occasion à saisir. Son cœur battait la chamade, comme un fou que l'on aurait enfermé entre quatre murs. Naomi laissa son regard s'agrandir d'étonnement. La chance tournait-elle? Pouvait-elle le croire Elle faisait face au fils du directeur de la police et il enquêtait sur l'affaire Kira... Pourquoi pas...

- … Nous avons besoin de personnes comme vous.

Elle le laissa continuer. Lentement, Light tissait sa toile autour de la jeune femme. Oui, il fallait qu'elle rejoigne l'enquête, pour venger la mort de son fiancé. Cependant, il fallait qu'elle abaisse ses dernières défenses...

- … Notre rencontre doit être un signe du destin.

Elle l'approuva silencieusement. Et ils continuèrent à parler, alors que le temps au dessus d'eux se couvrait lentement d'une mince pellicule grisâtre. Ils n'y prirent garde. Un léger vent vint effleurer les cheveux aile de corbeau de la jeune femme, comme tout à l'heure. Cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Quoi, que disait-il encore? Jeune et belle, elle? Elle inspira bruyamment, puis lui répondit:

- Non! Je n'ai plus rien à perdre!

Elle serra les poings discrètement, puis ajouta:

- Je veux arrêter Kira, c'est la seule chose qui compte!

Sa décision était prise... c'est pourquoi elle lui livra son véritable nom. Au moment où il lui prit sa carte d'identité, un flocon inerte, mais volatile, frôla le plastique, avant de s'échouer à leurs pieds.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas Shuichi Aizawa, qui passa juste à côté d'eux après avoir ouvert son parapluie. Et peut-être que lui ne les vit pas non plus.

La jeune femme soupira ; il fallait être réaliste: pour démasquer le véritable Kira, elle allait devoir prendre quelques risques inconsidérés. Ce jeune homme était sa seule chance. C'est alors qu'un frisson parcourut son échine. Elle regarda Light Yagami, qui après avoir pris des notes, regardait sa montre d'un air intéressé. Elle ne fronça pas les sourcils, mais ne put s'empêcher de lui demander:

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous regardez tout le temps votre montre?

Elle pensait que cela était un toc chez lui, mais une petite voix s'éveillait peu à peu en elle. Naomi cherchait à l'étouffer, mais en vain. Les flocons semblait encadrer de plus en plus sa silhouette un peu tremblante. Elle s'empêcha de resserrer les mains de son manteau contre elle. Le jeune lycéen mit un certain temps à lui répondre, et son air concentré excita l'alarme qui tonitruait en elle. Une alarme qui contrastait totalement avec le silence quasi religieux de l'instant.

Lorsqu'enfin il plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes, ce fut pour déclarer, d'une moue innocente:

- Ah, ça?

Ses lèvres se plissèrent imperceptiblement.

- C'est parce que...

Naomi sentit son sang se figer. Pourtant, il n'avait encore rien dit, mais son cœur avait compris bien avant elle.

- … Je suis Kira.

Naomi se sentit enveloppée par le regard brûlant de l'adolescent et par son sourire cruel. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent: elle allait mourir. L'air eut du mal à se frayer parmi ses bronches. Est-ce qu'une crise cardiaque la menaçait? Est-ce qu'elle allait souffrir?

Les battements de son palpitant résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Toute sensation de chaleur disparut d'elle. Et le temps, impitoyable, continuait de parsemer ses caprices gelés. Elle crut même entendre le son des aiguilles de la montre que Light portait.

Trois, deux, un...

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'affrontèrent une dernière fois. Puis Naomi sentit sa personnalité se mouvoir entre les fils d'une destinée volontaire. Ses sentiments la quittèrent comme s'ils en avaient assez. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire, désormais.

Le vent vint caresser ses pommettes pâles, ainsi que ses mèches trop bien ordonnées. La jeune femme demeura avec une expression figée, le temps qu'elle ajuste les fragments de sa dernière quête. Un flocon vint se perdre malicieusement dans son cou, puis un autre.

Enfin, elle se retourna, et commença à marcher, tout en laissant Kira seul face à lui-même. Avec un sourire aimable, celui-ci s'enquit:

- Que se passe-t-il?

Elle serra son bras gauche avec son autre main. D'une voix monotone, elle répondit:

- J'ai quelque chose à faire.

Poussé par le vice, le jeune homme continua son manège. Lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il pouvait joindre son père, elle répliqua, laconique:

- Je n'ai rien à lui dire.

Sa poitrine se souleva, puis s'abaissa mécaniquement. Et ses pieds continuaient d'avaler le trottoir, pour aller vers une destination qu'elle seule connaissait. Personne ne devait savoir, c'était la condition sine qua non.

Son corps semblait danser avec hésitation, enlacé à l'air et aux frimas de l'hiver. Il ne titubait pas, mais se faisait hésitant. La jeune femme n'entendit pas les doux propos de Kira, qui se perdirent en même temps que son âme damnée:

- Au revoir, Misora Naomi-san.

N'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un couple qui venait de rompre. N'importe qui y aurait vu la beauté d'un moment qui n'existait pas, qui était aussi faux et noir que le cahier « justicier » de Kira.

Où allait-elle? Est-ce qu'un autel attendait son sang? Est-ce qu'une corde embrasserait son cou gracile? Ou bien, la mort la prendrait d'une manière plus douce, pour la consoler... Seule Naomi le savait.

Et le reste n'avait plus aucune importance.

* * *

><p><em>Flash-Back.<em>

_Naomi Misora: suicide, le premier janvier 2007 à 13h15, dans un lieu isolé connu d'elle seule. Elle s'arrange au mieux pour que son corps soit introuvable._


End file.
